


Caught in a Dream

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knew it was bad but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if he tried."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested a fic where Reiner fingers himself while listening to Bertholdt jerk off.

It was quiet in the dorm, well past midnight, lights out, and still as Reiner and his roommate slept. Bertholdt was across the room lying on his own cot, but Reiner could tell he wasn’t asleep yet. There were a couple ways to tell with Bertholdt. Things Reiner had picked up after living with him for a full semester. For one he was resting on his side, facing the wall and his back to Reiner, a suspiciously normal position for him. For another if he squinted his eyes in the darkness he could see a slight rhythmic motion of his sheets, going up and down, shifting with his arm movements. And the last thing was if he listened closely he could hear slight heavy breathing.

He knew it was bad but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep if he tried. He was too distracted by Bertholdt’s soft panting and shift of sheets as he jerked himself off. It wasn’t something Bertholdt did a lot, and especially not on a school night, but every time it got harder and harder for Reiner to ignore. Reiner probably did it more than he did, and he felt bad because in moments like this he wondered if Bertholdt could hear him too, and that made him slightly embarrassed. It made him more embarrassed that when he caught Bertholdt he couldn’t help himself from getting aroused, listening to his quiet harsh breaths and rustling of sheets. He probably figured Reiner was asleep and Reiner could tell he got more comfortable as minutes passed and his breathing would get a little louder and then his own erection would get a little harder.

He couldn’t help himself and he slowly, desperately trying to remain quiet, slipped his own hand down his pants, closing his eyes and listening to Bertholdt’s breathing, forming a mental image in his mind. If only Bertholdt knew what this did to him, how it tortured it. He had a crush on his roommate since the first couple of weeks after move in day. Bertholdt was nice, quiet, smart, and his genuine nature was like a breath of fresh air in contrast to the other boys Reiner hung out with. And he was good looking. He was tall, taller than Reiner, which Reiner didn’t know until he met him that apparently he was into tall guys, because when Reiner looked up to him and Bertholdt looked back down at him with those soft green eyes of his it drove him mad. He had dark olive skin with thick black hair and sharp features, but not unattractively so; he was gorgeous in a ‘not-your-typical-good-looking’ way with a long face and nose, a thin upper lip and a full bottom one. 

Reiner couldn’t help but imagine what his lips looked like now, parted letting out hot breathes as he was pleasured, maybe he would be biting on that pouty lower lip of his to stifle his moans, and Reiner let his imagination go a step further in thinking of what it would be like to be the one giving him that pleasure, to force him to let go of his lip and let out loud gasps being unable to hold back.

Reiner was still keeping quiet in his bed, barley being able to properly stroke his own dick in fear of making the sheets move too much, but Bertholdt’s breath was getting louder and it was getting too much for Reiner. Carefully he brings a hand up to him mouth, sucking two fingers in and swirling his tongue around them to coat them with saliva. He looked over at Bertholdt, adjusting his eyes in the dark to see the sheet moving slightly faster along with his breathing. Shutting his eyes he imagined Bertholdt in his mouth instead of his fingers, wondering what it would feel like to have his dick wrapped between his lips and his taste on his tongue. His cock twitched at the mental picture and he removed his fingers from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to his lips as he tried to remove them without any wet sound. Then he brought them under the sheets again, carefully lifting a leg and quietly wrapping his hand under it so he could prod his slick fingers at his hole. 

He kept his head turned facing Bertholdt’s sleeping form, watching his movements and listening closely. He wished he could see his face, but he knew that would be too risky so he was grateful Bertholdt was turned the other way. He closed his eyes knowing that the sound of his heavy breathing was enough to provide him with a dirty fantasy.

First he carefully pushed one finger inside himself, slowly inserting it all the way then thrusting it shallowly to get used to the sensation. Then he added the second finger, biting his lip to keep from letting out a hiss of pain as it burned inside him. He carefully worked himself, keeping his thrusts deep but short so not to move the sheets too much. He pushed them as deep as they could go, trying to visualize Bertholdt’s cock in their place. He knew it’d be thicker and longer and he tried to imagine what it would feel like to be so full, to have Bertholdt above him, gasping and moaning as he fucked him hard and fast. He shoved his fingers in deeper, reaching for his spot, knowing it was there but having a hard time curling his own fingers to meet it, but he was so close already just picturing Bertholdt fucking him, hitting that spot over and over, and Reiner would tell him to keep going and keep fucking him there there there and Bertholdt would listen because he always does and he would fuck him hard just how he liked it, looking down at him with those soft greens eyes foggy with pleasure and he would cum inside him with one final rough deep thrust and let out a delicious moan just like right now.

Reiner was cumming before he could realize his fantasy had gotten out of control. He bit his lip painfully hard to keep quiet and instead listened to the sound of Bertholdt finishing. Bertholdt had let out a long soft sigh, barely a moan but definitely not innocent sounding in the least. Reiner bit his lip harder, feeling sick as he removed his fingers and the stickiness on his stomach began to dry, when he heard Bertholdt’s moan drift into a dreamy sigh of, “Annie…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me a request if you want...


End file.
